


Terrible Story #3

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Terrible Story #3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Terrible Story #3

  
  


**Terrible Story #3**

One of the places that Methos took Alexa on their world tour was to the heart of Africa.While on safari, they wandered away from the beaten track and encountered a group of friendly natives. They were enchanted with the local customs and were just in time for a religious festival. 

The natives had erected a makeshift altar and one of them was appointed to care for it, keep it clean and ensure that only appropriate offerings were placed upon it. 

To single him out from the others, he was adorned with colorful bladders taken from various animals that were inflated with air making him appear like a balloon man. All the children loved to dance around him. 

During the festival, it was necessary to place certain fresh flowers on the altar daily. These were only found on the opposite shore of a very deep, swiftly flowing river. It was considered a high honor to bring these flowers over for placement on the altar. Many lives were lost when young men dove into the river and drowned before they reached the other side. 

The native assigned to care for the altar was infuriated at this usurpation of his duties. He insisted that this distinction belonged to him and him alone. He even showed proof that the gods had chosen him for the honor and anyone trying to usurp his place would die in the river. 

How did he demonstrate this? 

*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

Okay, here we go.... 

*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

Figure it out yet????? 

*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

He jumped in the river and demonstrated that the altar native is unsinkable. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2003 

Previous ~ Terrible Story #4   
  
---  
  
  
  



End file.
